1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to an electrical power connector with characteristics of high electrical conductivity, high elasticity and high security and to a terminal assembly used in the electrical power connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The characteristics of a new electrical power connector on the current market are high rated current and low energy loss. The design of an elastic arm is used in a terminal of the electrical power connector for providing an adequate and reliable contact to fit the deviation of the size or the position. Usually, in order to improve the electrical conductivity of the elastic arm, the elasticity of the elastic arm is reduced. But this is not good for the reliable connection and frequent insertion between the electrical power connector a butt connector. On the contrary, if the elasticity of the elastic arm is greater, the contact force and the electrical conductivity between the electrical power connector and the butt connector become worse, so that the prior electrical power connector can not meet the application of high current.
The prior electrical power connector generally includes only one terminal having an integral structure. This terminal can only act as a positive electrode or a negative electrode of a power supply, so the prior electrical power connector can only be used to transfer an unidirectional current. The application of the prior electrical power connector is limited.
Moreover, because the prior electrical power connector does not have a power detection function, the security thereof is lower and it is not suitable for a large current applications.
Hence, it is needed to provide a new electrical power connector, which has a high security, a wide range of application, a better electrical performance and a reliable connection, and also provide a terminal assembly with high electrical conductivity, high security and high elasticity.